


Forever in My Heart

by Serenityyyy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Pana's flower shop, date, lilies, yakiniku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: Eli is nervous to meet her again after months...





	Forever in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Good day! So this is based on some random post that I read somewhere on the internet; and I managed to write this in the middle of working on some stuff for my multichapter fic :3
> 
> I hope you guys'll like it! Lovelots <3
> 
> Enjoy! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Eli woke up an hour early before the set alarm on her phone. She didn’t really have any problem in waking up early. It was just a habit to still set an alarm even though she always woke up before it goes off – a habit that she probably got from her. So she turned it off and stood up. She opened the curtains and the warming heat of the sun entered the room.

 _Today’s going to be great._ She thought as she stretched her body with a smile.

She took a bath. She breathed in and out to calm herself.

 _Why am I nervous? This isn’t a first date…_ Yes, it wasn’t like this is the first time she’ll meet her. In fact, it was far from it. They saw each other almost everyday since high school. Though given Eli’s busy schedule these past few months, it became harder for her to see her. Maybe that’s why she was nervous. She’ll see her again after months.

She looked at her clothes that hung on her drawer.

_What am I even supposed to wear?_

She took a black dress.

_This? Black? Is black a good color for now?_

She hung it back. Then she took a red dress. She examined it.

_No no this isn’t even an option._

She returned it. She looked through her drawer again and found a white dress with light blue and purple ribbons. She took it.

_Hmm this should do. She said I look good in white too._

So after a while of picking what clothes to wear and such, she finally went out of her room in the said white dress and flat shoes. Her hair was tied up in its signature ponytail. She also had a small bag with her phone and wallet in it; and also a foldable umbrella. _Better ready than not._

When she arrived at the kitchen, Alisa and their parents were already sitting before the dining table.

“Good morning onee-chan! Come eat!” her sister greeted.

“Good morning Alisa, Mama, Papa” she smiled as she took a seat beside Alisa.

“You’re all dressed up, where are you going on a Sunday?” her father asked.

Her mother chuckled. “To her date silly! She told us last night, don’t you remember?”

“Oh, I’m sorry” he said sheepishly. “It’s been months since huh…”

“Yeah… I’m missing her so much already” Eli said as she started to eat her breakfast. It’s yakiniku. _Her favorite_.

Eli quickly finished eating and stood up.

“Going already?” Alisa asked.

Eli nodded. “I’ve got to take the flowers from Hanayo’s”

“Okay, take care!” Alisa said.

“Tell her we love and miss her too” her mother said and smiled tenderly.

“’Kay!”

Eli arrived at Hanayo’s flower shop. She took a look at the transparent doors to confirm that Hanayo was there before entering. Upon entering, Hanayo greeted her.

“Good morning Eli-chan!”

“Good morning” she smiled.

“Great timing, I just finished preparing the flowers!” The younger girl said and she showed Eli the bouquet. “A bouquet of lilies!”

Eli took it and her eyes lit up at how well it was arranged. “Thank you Hanayo. It looks so beautiful… Your shop really is the best!”

“Ah, no problem! I’m glad you liked it!”

“Then I’ll be going now, can’t make her wait after all” Eli smiled at Hanayo who only returned it sadly and waved her hand as the blonde left her shop.

 

Eli walked to her slowly. She was happy to see her again but her heart felt so heavy. She breathed deeply and held onto the flowers tightly.

Eli sat beside her and said. “Hey” She smiled.

She gave her the flowers. “I got this for you. This is your favorite isn’t it?” The blonde’s smile didn’t waver.

“My family said they miss and love you too” Still smiling.

“But I’m the one who missed you the most… loves you the most…” She looked down and her smile was fading away.

Then all of a sudden, a loud thunder came and rain dropped heavily; causing Eli to flinch.

She quickly took her umbrella out and opened it to cover them both.

“What? Is the sky copying my mood?” Eli chuckled bitterly and she looked down.

There was a moment of silence.

“Why did you have to leave so early?”

As the rain seemed to drop endlessly, Eli’s tears did too as she looked at her.

 

**_In Loving Memory of_**

**_Nozomi Toujou_ **

**_June 9, 1993 – June 8, 2017_ **

**_You will forever remain in our hearts_ **

**_Rest in Peace_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry....


End file.
